


Scale(s)

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sassy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec wants to bake but first the boyfriends must sass each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Scale(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?” Magnus teased his boyfriend, not stopping his movements as he added a dash of werewolf hair into his cauldron, turning it bright pink.

“Maybe,” Alec responded with a smirk from the doorframe he was leaning against. “It  _ is _ in the boyfriend bylaws. Or did you not read that part?”

Magnus paused to take in his sassy boyfriend. “I must have missed that part. Was it right after the part about never questioning your boyfriend about where your dinner comes from when it’s been conjured?” Magnus watched Alexander’s eyes crinkle as he chuckled in response to Magnus’ comment. “I thought you were already in bed,” Magnus continued. “Am I keeping you up?”

“No,” Alec sighed, remembering his reason for coming to see Magnus. “I can’t shut my brain down so I was going to try some stress baking. I found this brownie recipe I thought I’d give a try.”

“Darling,” Magnus hesitated. “Do you think that’s wise? After the stew?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I seem to recall that my boyfriend  _ lied _ to me and told me it was good.”

“Technically,” Magnus clarified, leaning his hip against his desk. “I didn’t actually say anything, because my mouth was stuffed with that sludge.”

“Well, cooking may be an art,” Alec countered. “But baking is a science where you’re actually rewarded for following the instructions to the letter.”

“I believe they like to call them ‘recipes’, Darling,” Magnus corrected with a smirk. “But you hardly need my permission to use the kitchen at this point. Did you need something?”

“Actually,” Alec replied. “I was hoping I could borrow your scales. The  _ recipe _ is all in weights instead of volume. But it looks like you are currently using yours.” They both turned to the scales that currently had a silvery substance dripping off the edge.

Magnus hummed. “Probably wise to have a separate set for the kitchen anyway.” Magnus waved his hands in a flourish and Alec watched a puff of blue magic appear then disappear the next second.

“Did you just-?”

“Don’t worry, my sensible shadowhunter,” Magnus assured, coming close and laying a hand on Alec’s chest. “I just summoned a spare from out of storage.”

“Thank you.” Alec gave him a quick kiss then turned toward the kitchen.

When Magnus had finished his potions, he stopped by the kitchen to see if Alec was still up. He was greeted by his boyfriend absolutely covered in flour. When Alec noticed him, he looked up shyly. “Chairman and I may have had a disagreement about how to properly weigh flour.”

Magnus reached for a bit of warm brownie and tossed it into his mouth, moaning softly at the perfect balance of bitter chocolate and sweet sugar that met his tongue. He stepped into Alec’s space, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Well, now it seems that I am covered in flour as well. Shall we get cleaned up together? Maybe shower?”


End file.
